This is the Best Day Ever
by VampireBassist
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. What happens when Orochimaru tries to intervene Sasuke's battle with Itachi using an arrow? Total destruction.


Warning, this story contains total OOC on Orochimaru & slight for Sasuke & Itachi. They're wearing their Shippuden outfits. Please enjoy! R&R.

Pairing: SasuSaku. Slight: ItaSaku. VERY SLIGHT: NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi-sama wouldn't even die in the first place.

"Speaking" '_Thought_'

* * *

**This is the Best Day Ever**

By VampireBassist

'_Sasuke, we're gonna bring you back this time. BELIEVE IT!_' Naruto thought as he jumped through the branches alongside with Sakura. She was thinking the same thing as they both increased their chakras to catch up with Sasuke.

It's been three years since he left, and Sakura and Naruto both have grown stronger. Naruto had left to train with Jiraya for one year, while Sakura trained with Tsunade. Both had surpassed the sannins, and are now the new sannins of their generation. Sakura became ANBU captain and the strongest kunoichi throughout all the villages, while Naruto became the hokage-in-training and ANBU.

Of course, not only did Naruto and Sakura grow through strength, but they grew closer during those passed three years. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura turned to Naruto for comfort, as did he. The two would comfort each other until they were knocked out in Sakura's apartment. Naruto grew out of his crush on Sakura, and finally noticed Hinata's feelings. Poor girl fainted when he confessed to her.

Sakura had also become very attractive. She had grown over those three years, filling out her curves, growing out of her forehead, and letting her hair grow up to her mid-back. Almost every guy throughout the village, including Suna, wanted to go out with her, but were too scared because of her overprotective teammates: Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. Yes, Sai. The two had also grown close during the three years.

As the two were running, they concealed their chakras so that Sasuke wouldn't notice they were there. What they didn't know is that Orochimaru was also hiding in the other side of the forest behind a tree, watching 'his' dear Sasuke. Behind him, he had a bow and arrow that he modified.

If the arrow hits you, you will immediately fall in love with Sakura. Why her? It is because he knows that she is the strongest kunoichi throughout the villages, and he wants her to join his army. The only strategy he could think of however was using Sasuke to lure her to him. Orochimaru knew about her feelings towards him, and he knew that Sasuke denies his feelings towards her.

'_This is it. It's the day I've been waiting for all these years. Today is the day you die, Itachi,_' Sasuke thought as he charged at his brother's back.

"So little brother, have you acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan yet?" Itachi asked as he turned around to block Sasuke's attack.

"Tch. Why the hell should I listen to you?" Sasuke yelled while jumping backwards and posed in his fighting stance. Itachi did the same while saying,

"Well, well foolish brother. Let's see what you've got."

**CLASH!**

Kunai to katana.

The battle started as both Uchihas ran straight to each other, both intending to attack.

Sakura and Naruto watched helplessly throughout the battle. They both wanted to help Sasuke, but it would ruin their plan of bringing him home, so they had no choice but to wait.

Meanwhile at the other side, Orochimaru watched with interest. Both men were getting pretty tired. His chance was soon beginning to peak as he waited for the right moment to shoot.

'_Finally!_' he thought as he got ready to shoot as Sasuke charged at Itachi with his katana.

Then it happened. Just as Orochimaru was about to let go of the arrow to shoot Sasuke, a huge fly came and buzzed all over him, making him let go of the arrow pointed to Itachi's direction.

**BAM!**

It hit him right in the ass, which caused Sasuke to stop midway and look at him.

'What the hell was that?' Itachi thought as he was regaining conscious. All he could see in his mind was pink. Everything was pink. All that was in his mind was Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

"Sakura-hime? Where are you? Sorry Sasuke. I have to go find my love. Ja!" Itachi said as he ran straight towards where Sakura and Naruto were.

Suddenly, he jumped and landed straight on top of Sakura, pinning her down while he placed kisses all over her. Naruto was confused to say to the least. What the hell is Itachi doing?

"Sakura-chan! Oi, teme, get off of Sakura-chan!" He yelled while trying to pull Itachi off of Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand was surprised. She was just staring wide eyed at Itachi while he continued his actions, not really budging off as Naruto tried to pull him.

Sasuke was watching the whole scene. He was furious! What the hell was his brother doing with _**HIS**_ Sakura? That's right folks. Sakura was _**HIS**_ and only _**HIS**_. He was so furious that he ran at his brother and killed him then and there.

Shocked, Itachi looked at his chest, confused. What is he doing on top of this woman? He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy feeling her, but the sudden throb on his chest brought him back. There, sticking out of his chest was Sasuke's katana. He had finally finished his goal. Itachi was slowly slipping through their world.

"Sasuke… Thank you. Know that I'll always love you, little brother. Don't let _her_ go," and with that, Itachi died smiling.

Sakura and Naruto were quite shocked. Sasuke killed him for her? Did that mean that he likes her? So many thoughts were whirling throughout their heads until a grunt brought them back to reality.

"S-sasuke? Are you going to come back with us?" Sakura asked, officially forgetting about their mission after the incident. Sasuke looked at her lovingly while walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed back full force with passion. They stopped for a while, catching their breaths. Sasuke leaned in to her ear and whispered,

"Yes, Sakura. You're mine and I'm all yours. I will never leave you again," and then he leaned again to capture her luscious lips.

While the two were making out, Naruto decided to leave first, knowing the two were going to take some time before they got back. Before he left, he placed a note on top of Itachi's corpse, saying that he went ahead and didn't want to ruin their 'reunion'. With that, he left the couple, who're still making out, grinning like a pervert.

Now we go back to the gay pedophile. After he killed the annoying fly, he saw Itachi jumped on Sakura. He decided to film the whole scene while thinking of selling it to Jiraya and Kakashi, knowing they both would not want to miss such an opportunity.

In actuality, his original plan was to make Sasuke and Sakura together, but as soon as he heard about Sakura's abilities, his plan changed. Now, looking over at the captured footage, he giggled like a girl and ran off to find Jiraya to show him what he got.

As for Sasuke and Sakura, they both walked back to Konoha, hand in hand after their intense make out session.

**The End.**

* * *

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed. I feel so terrible for making Itachi die. TTwTT. Well, please review!

-VampireBassist


End file.
